


Team Work Makes the Dream Work

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: London 2012 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, Cute, Gen, Humour, Klutz, Olympics, embarassing moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: There are some perks to being an Olympic medalist, namely all the stars you get to meet.





	Team Work Makes the Dream Work

It was taking all of Angie's focus not to get star struck by the sheer number of famous faces in the room with her. She clutched the sliver purse in her hand to her chest as she looked around, sure the Olympics were a big deal and she'd worked nearly her entire life to get here... But this was simply unreal.

 

Of course, the original Mulligan dress she was wearing helped with her self-confidence, but it was still intimidating. She was sure that she'd seen Daniel Radcliffe somewhere in the crowd and some who had looked suspiciously like Prince Harry. 

 

"Don't you just love this?" Theo was grinning as she walked up to her.

Theo looked great as always, the sea foam green of her dress contrasting beautifully with her skin, which shimmered in places with gold luster.

 

"You look like a mermaid," Angie replied in awe.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Theo giggled.

"We should take a picture to commemorate this," Angie decided pulling out her phone, although admittedly she planned to send to photo to Philip simply to torture him and his long held crush on her best friend.

"I hate taking selfies," Theo sighed, "the angle is never right."

"Well you're not getting out of this one," Angie set up the shot.

Just as Angie was taking the picture, Theo's smile transformed into a look a shock. 

"Oh my god," she said in a hushed tone, "is that who I think it is?"

"I think it is," Angie pushed her forward.

Like many girls their age, Theo had had a huge crush on Zac Efron back when the High School Musical movies had come out. Theo's crush had never faded and now she was seeing him standing only a few short meters away talking to one of French divers. 

 

"Oh my god," Theo's face got red.

"You should talk to him," Angie said, "You're a medaled Olympian, you totally have the cred to talk to the Zefron."

 

"Are you sure?" Theo raised her brow.

"Go or I'll drag you over there myself," Angie replied.

When Theo hesitated, Angie made as if to push her and Theo raised her hands in surrender and began to make her way over to her celebrity crush. 

 

She was walking towards him ready to speak when he turned to her.

"You're Theo Burr aren't you? The gymnast?"

Theo's eyes went wide in shock.

"Yup," she replied, slightly too loudly, "You're Zac Efron and I'm a huge fan."

He chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"I umm," Theo was beginning to lose her words and fast, "can I take a picture with you?"

Theo let out an excited squeak as she grabbed for her phone, she spotted Angie grinning not too far away.

She managed to keep her cool at least long enough to take the photo and throughout the congratulations hug that followed. Theo was grinning from ear to ear when she turned back to Angie. That's when it happened. Angie noticed that when Theo had turned, her right foot had gotten stuck behind her left and when she moved it forward to take a step, Theo tripped over her own foot. Now, this was a pretty common occurrence--not many people knew that Theo was a super klutz off of the gym mats--but usually in public she concentrated a bit more to keep herself from tripping. 

Tonight was not that night, tonight featured a full on wipe out in front of everyone. After finally comprehending what had happened Theo scrambled to her feet, her face warm, nervously glancing around.

It was too much to hope that nobody had noticed, her bracelet bangles had made quite a clatter on the way down, but at the least the entire room hadn't come to a standstill to stare at her. 

 

"Are you alright?" 

Theo turned to see yet another celebrity, this one was a face she'd seen on the lock screen of Angie's phone. Why was it that now all of her klutziness was out with a vengeance?

 

"Um, yes, fine," she stammered. Ben Whishaw's eyes were much darker brown in person.

To no one's surprise Angie was soon by her side, but it was blatantly clear that helping Theo out was not the task she had in mind.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Angie asked, the picture of concern, "Help me get her up."

Theo had to hold in a snort at the way Angie was practically batting her eyelashes at him. 

"Never gonna happen," Theo whispered quietly into her friend's ear.

"A girl can dream," Angie murmured back with a wink. 

 

After getting to her feet Theo rolled her eyes.

"I'm Angie Hamilton," Angie introduced herself to Ben Whishaw.

"Yes, your routines were very impressive," he replied. 

 

"Thanks," Angie seemed to be trying her hardest to turn on some serious flirting which Theo found amusing, up until when Mr. Hamilton came up behind her. He'd always been overprotective of his children, a fact that Theo knew very well. Leave it to him to break up Angie's fantasy romance with the young British star.

"There you are," Mr. Hamilton placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daaad..." Angie whined.

Theo snorted in amusement as she finally managed to get back on her feet.

At this point Angie was practically being dragged away from the man she had once proclaimed as being the love of her life.

 

"You're embarrassing," Angie said. 

"It's my job," her father replied.

"Even though I'm an Olympic medalist?" Angie asked.

"Gives me even more the right," Mr. Hamilton laughed.

Angie sighed. 

"Sorry I couldn't stop you from falling," she said to Theo, "Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," Theo chuckled, "but I'll get over it."

 

“Good,” Angie grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulder.


End file.
